


Five Times Stephen Proposed to Rory (And One Time he Didn't).

by LarkandLioness



Category: Shades of London Series - Maureen Johnson
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Sorry, Kissing, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sick Character, Talking, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkandLioness/pseuds/LarkandLioness
Summary: Person A knows Person B loves to read, so they decide to give them a book. At the end of each chapter, Person A puts a sticky note with one thing they love about Person B written on it, so Person B is inspired to finish a chapter each day.After the last chapter, Person B is about to close the book, when they see the bright pink corner of one last sticky note. They smile, expecting another "You're beautiful." Or "Your smile is the best thing to ever happen to me." But instead they read four simple, yet beautiful words: "Will you marry me?"





	1. By the Book.

**Author's Note:**

> Ghosts exist, and Rory has the power to make them explode whenever she touches one. That's the good news. The bad news is that Rory's health gets worse whenever she does it. This becomes somewhat relevant halfway through this chapter.  
> Popeye the dog is a dog from Rory's hometown, notable for his eyes literally popping out of their sockets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different times, different ways, but the same people fell in love.

I sat on the couch and opened my new gift -- a copy of "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", which had an inscription on the first page:  
"To Rory, who went first down the rabbit hole." Was written in Stephen's thin, loopy handwriting. I smiled. This was one of my favorite books when I was a kid. How did he know?

There was another surprise at the bottom of the first chapter a pink sticky note at the botton of the page that said "I love your long, dark, silky hair." **There was another sticky note at the end of the next chapter: "I've never seen such dark doe eyes with so much light in them."** I read it twice over, confused, but it was definitely Stephen's handwriting.  
The end of the next chapter had a sticky note too: "I love your legs (the way you stride into danger is both terrifying and captivating!)" "What?" I asked, stunned.  
And the next: "Out of all your curves, your smile is the most beautiful." **I imagined the word 'OK' coming out of my mouth and circling the earth.  
"I adore your accent!" Weird, but sweet!**

****

Every chapter ended with a pastel sticky note with something from Stephen written on it. Some were just one or two words long, and sometimes the entire note was filled with cramped writing.

My cheeks heated up. 

My face hurt from grinning so much. 

Sometimes I just stared at Stephen's words for a long time before I decided to ask Stephen about what this or that note was about later.

Then the phone in my pocket rang. I groaned. I had almost completely forgotten about it, which was surprisingly easy to do, since I only had a few contacts I was allowed to call or be called by twice a week. 

A voice on the other end said. We need you again. There's one of them at Bank station. A car outside will take you there and back again." They hung up 

I groaned, prodded to Stephen's work table, and wrote a note "Got a call, going to terminate a ghost at Bank subway station. Please don't worry. I'll be OK! I'll call you--" I paused. What should I write? "When I get there", "If I need help" "Lots"? In the end, I just left it at that and left the apartment with a heavy heart. 

I staggered through the door. Fell facedown on the couch. Groaned. Stephen hurried over and hovered over me. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"M'fine." I said, my voice muffled by the cushions. Somehow, I'd gotten off really lightly this time. No passing out, or vomiting. Just felt like I was getting a bad cold.  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"No-" I changed my mind "know. I'll let you know." Stephen made good soup after all, but right now my stomach lurched at the thought of food. Stephen hovered over me, helicopter-like, before he finally went away, although I could still feel his eyes on me. I rolled over onto my back, grabbed the book from where I jammed it earlier between two cushions, opened it up, and found my place. Eventually, I got to the end of the chapter.  
"I have a weakness for clever minds." That definitely sounded like Stephen. I yawned, and thought I could read some more.  
"You're almost pathologically optimistic." The note said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice that time.  
"You're incredibility courageous." I lowered the book, and whiped my eyes. They were starting to burn, so I pushed the palm of my hand in one then the other as I tried to think about it for a minute. Was I really? 

I remember feeling scared, and desperately curious, and a thousand pounds of pressure ever since I came to London and shit started happening, but when was I was brave? That's the last thing I remember thinking 

I woke up on the couch the next day with my face half buried in the cushions, and a blanket over me. My stomach rumbled, and after a quick self check up, I wrapped the blanket around myself like a cape, got off the couch stiffly, and almost stepped on "Alice."

I picked the book up off the floor, and checked it for a bookmark before I remembered I didn't have one. I thumbed through the pages until I found my place, walked over to Stephen's work table and borrowed a piece of paper I didn't think he would miss (or so I told myself. He'd probably name his files if he could.) to mark my place.

My stomach chose right there to sound like a dying whale. I jumped at the noise and scurried into the kitchen, blanket-cape flying behind me. There wouldn't be much, I thought sadly, not for a starving whale. We lived on Chinese take out, after all. I tried to decide if I wanted Chow Mein or soggy dumplings as I opened the fridge door...

And saw rows and rows of shelves filled with tinfoil packages, and bowls covered by foil. I picked one up "For Rory." Was written neatly on it in black marker. I put it down, and peeled back the foil of another one marked "Callum, I'm serious -- keep out. This is for Rory!" It was curry.

I never thought Stephen would be such a mother hen. Or a stress baker. Something was definitely up, and I felt my face crinkle almost to Stephen levels as I wondered what that was. The last few surprises in our lives hadn't been that great, and it seemed early to break our streak when we hadn't even had a ghost-polypse yet.

My original plan was to eat first, then take a shower or call my parents, but the Stephen stuff had somehow gone from an itch at the back of my brain to a body wide case of poison ivy. He was acting weird even before the "Rory is a terminal terminus" thing, but I was sure he had a reason for it. And for some reason, I thought it might be written in the last pages of "Alice". 

So, despite my agitation, I stuck the curry back, took out a bowl of chicken noodle soup, and warmed it up, hoping the bland taste would calm me down. 

It didn't (but it was amazing). I ate quickly, and with a sweaty, tingling feeling in my palms, opened the book for the last time that day.  
"You have no idea how much it meant to me when you said 'You don't sound crazy to me.'" The note said, and I had to stop there for a while.

I was almost finished, when a thought struck me that Stephen was probably much better at writing about feelings then talking about them, and the longer the idea stayed in my head, the more rapidly it grew. I almost didn't hear the front door open, and a second one close a few seconds later. 

I closed my eyes. It made sense somehow I couldn't explain that Stephen would want to show people around him he cared in an indirect way, but I didn't know he was such a sap. I was almost sure now that there was no looming crisis. I read on.

"Most of all," He wrote in minute handwriting. It was kind of incredible how many different ways he could write. "You see someone worthwhile in me. You make me laugh and feel good. I missed something before I met you. We're two haves of one whole."

I was just about to close the book, when I spied the rosey pink corner of one last sticky note. I smiled, sure Stephen couldn't' do anything to top this, but instead I read four simple, yet beautiful words: "Will you marry me?"

I dropped the book in shock to see Stephen kneeling on one knee, holding an open black box with a ruby ring inside. I'm sure my eyes went as wide as Popeye the dog's, and as I felt my cheeks burn up. "Will you?" He asked. He looked nervous. I gave a slow, shaky smile, that slowly built up as the surprise sank in. I couldn't get my answer out fast enough . "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Person A knows Person B loves to read, so they decide to give them a book. At the end of each chapter Person A puts a sticky note with one thing they love about Person B written on it, so Person B is inspired to finish a chapter each day.  
> After the last chapter, Person B is about to close the book, when they see the bright pink corner of one last sticky note.  
> They smile, expecting another "You're beautiful." Or "Your smile is the best thing to ever happen to me."  
> But instead they read four simple but beautiful words. "Will you marry me?"


	2. MISPER and Whispers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen lowered his arms, and quickly took a step back. Just like that, there was distance between us again. "Why did you bother finding me?" I spat.  
> "Why did you run away? Why did you make me think you might be dead for years?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

I gasped and shot up in bed. I was hot and sweaty, but my teeth chattered with cold. My heart pounded in my ears. A muffled scream escaped my throat. The smell of burning flowers scorched my nose. "I can't stay here!" I thought.  
I peeled strands of long dark hair off my forehead, got out of bed, and threw everything I had into a bag. I had to go back to London where I belonged.  
I threw the front door open, and froze in shock when I saw Stephen on the doorstep, all scruffy, tired, and handsome, with his hand still raised to knock. My bags thudded to the floor.  
His eyes widened, and his brows furrowed together. My chest tightened and butterflies erupted in my stomach as he looked me up and down for a long moment. There was something I couldn't read in his dark eyes. He coughed. "May I come in?" He asked. A shiver ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. My mouth was suddenally very dry. I nodded.  
Stephen closed the door and followed close at my back.  
"Why is he here? How did he even find me?" I wondered. More and more scenarios ran through my head as our footsteps echoed down the hall. My heart pounded and my stomach flip-flopped as I led him to the kitchen, although I didn't know if it was from worry, or the slight warmth at my back. What could I say?  
To stall for time, I pulled my long dark hair into a ponytail, turned on the tap, and splashed water on my hot face.  
I felt Stephen's eyes on me, and slowly turned around. He sat the kitchen table, as if this was normal. Something we did all the time. For the first time, I noticed what he was wearing: a white button-down shirt and black slacks. Unwrinkled. Fancy. Like he'd tried to look his best before he came, but for some reason bolted from the room halfway through. "This is a nice place," He said. He rubbed the back of his neck "Have you been here long?" He added, looking nervous. Wait, what?.  
My mind was in a whirl. My heart pounded harder than ever. I couldn't take it anymore! "Why are you here?" I cried, and burst into tears.  
Stephen got up and sympathetically placed a hand on my shoulder, but that wasn't enough. He bent down and held his arms out. I ran into them immediately and sobbed into his chest. Stephen was my rock in a sea of emotions.The ache in my chest steadily deflated the more I cried, and I slowly became more and more concisous of Stephen. How warm and solid he was. His arms were around me. His hands ran up and down my back. I turned my head to the side, and felt his lower abdominal muscles press against my cheek through his shirt. I took a deep breath and inhaled the faint musty but sweet smell of old books that clung to Stephen under his body wash.  
This, I decided, was what home was.  
When my breathing evened out, I slowly lifted my head and looked up at him. I opened my mouth. "I got your shirt all snotty." Was all I could say.  
"It's alright." Stephen muttered as he lowered his arms and quickly took a step back. Just like that, there was distance between us again. "Why did you bother finding me?" I spat.  
Stephen lowered his eyebrows. "Why did _you _run away?" He hissed through clenched teeth.__  
"Either the kitchen was smaller than I thought it was, or he was moving really fast, because soon he was back in front of me. He took a wide stance. "Why did you make me think you might be dead for years?"  
"I had a nightmare." I admitted sheepishly. "But it wasn't an ordinary nightmare, it felt real! I was deep in an underground tunnel, when I slipped in the mud and fell on my back into an open grave. The air whooshed out of my lungs as I hit the bottom far above me, there was a cold, hard light far above me. I was drawn to it like a moth to a bug zapper. It was warm and welcoming, like being in a warm embrace, but there was something more to it. It got in my head..."  
Stephen's eyebrows rose when I said that. Shock, and a glint of something I couldn't read flashed in his eyes, and I decided to speed up my story.  
"I didn't know how long I'd been there, and I got confused. I felt eyes on me wherever I went, watching me; I still felt them on me when I woke up.  
"A voice said "You can never trust anyone. The Shadows are everywhere."  
I didn't think I could talk to you about this." I admitted.  
I almost added that I didn't know why. Instead, I grabbed his hand. Stephen flinched, but didn't pull away. The rest of the story spilled out of me. "I grabbed my purse and keys and ran into the street. The cameras felt like eyes on my back. I doged as many as possible, and ran to the airport. I didn't know where else to go! I walked around the terminal, until I got a text from an unknown number that said  
"THERE'S A GIRL IN THE BATHROOM. SHE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU. TAKE HER BAG GET ON THE PLANE TO THE DOMINICAN REPUBLIC!" There was a time and plane number listed below.  
I forced myself not to look over my shoulder as I typed with shaky fingers "Who's this?"  
Replies came one after another "YOUR FRIENDLY DEUS EX MACHINA. MORE INSTRUCTIONS TO FOLLOW."  
"Did you hear anything after that?" Stephen cut in as he leaned in close.  
"No. It's a mystery."  
Stephen made an exasperated sound. "What happened next? Did you really --?"  
"Just listen!" I snapped, angry at having the flow of my story interrupted. Telling a story was like my comfort zone, and I dreaded stepping out of it. Not that there was much left to tell. Stephen held up his hands in a familiar gesture for me to continue. "Once I got lost in the crowd, I followed a road that twisted and turned through the country like a river, until like a river, it dried up in an insignificant village with a haunted house. At least, until I moved in and got rid of the ghost. I hid here ever since."  
I locked eyes with Stephen, and in a sudden burst of courage added "But I never forgot you."  
He sucked in a breath. The world shrank even smaller than the kitchen. My anger towards him melted. It was just us in a bubble, as the tension between us shifted again. We waited for one of us to make a move. I shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot until the silence got to me. "So! What about you?"  
He blinked. "What about me?"  
"We need to talk. For real."  
He looked down and blushed, but didn't answer. His hands clenched and unclenched in his lap.  
Stephen lifted his head, and when he looked at me, I saw countless secrets and emotions locked behind those dark, dark eyes. They searched mine for something before he nodded. "You're right." He agreed. "This may be the last time we ever talk, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. It's just, it's difficult for me to say."  
"Just say." I coaxed him.  
"Alright." He said to my surprise. I thought it'd be a lot harder than that, but Stephen just gave a sigh. He sounded like a man who could finally set down the world. "For a long time I've been a member of an organization dedicated to guarding the termini -- including you, the moment you became one -- to keep you in London no matter what...even if it hurt you to never see your family again. I am so sorry. I had to do it to keep the world safe."  
I shivered when he said that. Something about the topic, not the words, gave me a weird sense of familiarity. Stephen paused and looked hard at me. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
"No. Did you just pretend to like me? And Have... have you told me this before?" I asked on a hunch.  
He gave a small nod. "To answer the second question, I didn't have a choice. It was the only way to escape that damm demension together, even though I couldn't tell anyone, especially you, about it, but when I looked into your eyes and saw you didn't remember anyway, I realized I hoped...that even if you hated me for everything I did, I wanted you to remember. I didn't want any secrets between us, even if it killed me."  
Stephen pushed his glasses up his nose and continued.  
" However, I care for you much more than I should...that's why..."  
His hands gripped the sides of his chair. "That's why..." He got up, and leaned forward with a determined experssion.  
One of his hands lifted up my chin and tipped my face to meet his. His lips brushed mine in a soft, tender kiss. I gasped, and Stephen pulled back slightly, his expression unsure and vulnerable while I shot up from my chair. I stood on my toes and tugged at the front of his shirt until our lips connected again.  
It was a kiss of remembrance, of reconnection, warm and sweet as chocolate. I sank into it and spread my palms over his chest. It was a devoted kiss. A kiss that said "I missed you," "I'm sorry," and "please forgive me" all without saying a word as his arms wrapped around me.  
We curled into one another, and he groaned deep in his throat. His heart pounded under my hands, fast, way too fast!  
The world suddenly tilted backwards. Stephen nudged my lips apart while I reached up and gripped his shoulders. He surrounded me, his scent in my nose, his taste in my mouth. He was the only solid thing in a dizzying world.  
We rose, and broke apart. "That's why I had to find you, no matter what, before I was too late." He panted.  
We stood there and caught our breath, before I accidentally met his eye. Stephen blushed and looked away. I desperately wished then that I had a pamphlet called "A Survivor's Guide to Avoid Post-Kiss Awkwardness 2."  
"L'ho portato in giro da mesi, aspettando. Il momonto giusto. Ma non ci sono momonti giusti, si sono?" Stephen muttered. My mind whirled. I made him so embarrassed he was speaking Italian! This was a new low. I only spoke Italian with my grandmother, and those were traumatizing conversations about her past lovers. I was pretty sure he just asked me something, but I had no clue what. "Um, yes?" I said.  
He took a deep breath, and ran a hand through his hair. "Q--Quindi ti chiedero` propoio adesso... To amo...mi sposerai?"  
_That, _I understood. My hands flew to my mouth right as Stephen took a red engagement box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened the lid to reveal an engraved ring in one fluid motion before he asked again "Will you marry me?"__  
Stephen looked so vulnerable as he knelt before me (even though he still towered over me). "Aurora Deveaux, exhaustion and the dark side of human nature almost broke me while I looked for you. I am not an affectionate man. I could never let my heart rule my head, but you rekindled my deepest emotions.  
I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me. I don't think I can forgive myself, but please Rory! Let me try to earn your forgiveness. I promise never to let you down again."  
His hands trembled as he held out the box. His eyes widened in fear of what I'd say.  
I froze in shock. "Have you thought about this? We just remet! I'm kind of in hiding, and you're...what exactly _are _you now?" Stephen awkwardly started to get up.__  
"--I, um, uh, wait!" I blurted out. He stopped. I hesitated briefly before I added "Will you stay? You can stay the night if you want, there's an extra bedroom..."  
Maybe, just maybe, we could talk and work things out tomorrow.  



	3. (Almost) Full Circle.

Stephen kept giving me sideways looks as he drove.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Nothing." He said. I saw a glimpse of his nervous expression in the headlights of a passing car.  
I twisted around in my seat as far as I could.  
"Stephen, you woke me up at three A. M. And told me we had a very important ghost to terminate right now, and you've done nothing but drive in the wrong direction, and apologize. And stare at me. While still going the wrong way. Talk to me!"  
"I'm very sorry, Rory. You'll understand soon, we're almost there." And that was all he said.  
Distant memories bubbled up as we sped down the road, and I could feel as my face scrunched up. Wasn't this the way to King William Street Station?  
Stephen parked across the street from Regis House.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked. Stephen froze, and quickly adjusted his collar. "You'll see. Come on." He said as he opened the car door.  
I sat there and bit my lip. There could be two kinds of ghosts here: ones famous for dying and going to work the next day, and serial killers.  
But I knew I would be safe with Stephen.  
I got out, and almost ran into him at the front of the car.  
"Stephen, why are we here?" I asked.  
He ducked his head and pushed his glasses up his nose.  
"We're here because this is the place where I was the most vulnerable I had ever been with anyone -- until tonight. I told you a story I could never tell anyone before; I thought I'd take it to my grave. And I was so scared you'd reject me over it. But you didn't, and it felt incredible." He took a deep breath. "I hope I can repeat that success here again tonight."  
He took my hand in both of his, and placed it on his chest. "Hear my heartbeat? You're literally the reason I'm alive right now. I'm grateful for every day we have together, but what we have right now isn't enough. I want to spend forever with you. I've known that for awhile now; it didn't take me long to figure out." He admitted. "Rory, before I met you, I was a miserable stick-in-the-mud. Now, thanks to you, your kindness and cheerfulness, I'm..." He faltered. "Not." I giggled, and he went on.  
"You make me happier than I could ever describe. You light up my life, you shine in the darkness when all other lights go out, and you make me smile."  
I felt his heartbeat quicken under my palms. His intense dark eyes stared into mine.  
"Rory," He swallowed before he continued, "No one holds my heart the way you do. For what it's worth (and it's not worth much) I'm yours, body, life, and soul. I swear to protect you and be forever faithful to you. If you reject me tonight, that'll be the end of it. I will never love again. You'll always be the one for me. And so, Aurora Deveaux, I bought you where it all began so I could ask you... "  
Stephen let go of my hands and fumbled for something in his pocket. He knelt, and opened a small gray box. Suddenly, a tiny light shone in his hand, revealing an emerald green ring surrounded by diamonds.  
"Will you marry me?"  
My hands shot to my mouth. The world blurred together as I bobbed my head. "Yes! Yes, of course yes!" I cheered. I pulled him up and hugged him. Practice between us payed off, as his arms wrapped around me immediately. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life." He beamed as he slid the ring on my finger.  
I'm lucky to have _you! _I replied.  
Then I kissed him between laughter and tears.__


	4. At the Last Moment.

I was lying on a rock. That's what woke me up. The next thing I noticed was my wrists were sore, raw, bloody. A cold wind blew across my body. I shivered. My head swam, then cleared. I opened my eyes to a gray and cloudy day; dark blue sky beginning to blacken like a bruse. Beneath it, fluffy strips of cloud hovered around the sun as it began to sink; in its light, the structure looked like tombstones loomed overhead. Everything was erreily quiet.  
My head swiveled around, and I spied something dark lying in the way of the narrow exit.  
Or rather, someone. "Stephen!"  
Broken chains clanked to the ground as I slid off the stone alter. My body ached as I ran to where Stephen lay motionless, covered in blood. I fell on my knees and knelt over him.  
"Stephen! Stephen, open your eyes!" I pleaded, taking him into my arms.  
"Don't die on me, please don't die on me, Stephen stay with me, look at me! Oh God, if you die on me again, I'll kill you!"  
He finally opened his eyes a slit and groaned. His glasses were slightly crooked.  
He looked like death.  
"Rory." He whispered.  
"I'm right here Stephen, you're gonna be fine." I said as I stroked his cold and clammy face.  
"Of course. He said. He tried to sit up, and fell back with a yelp as he clutched his stomach. My hand hovered over it. After a tense look, he slowly lifted his hand to let me unbutton his coat and see the wound.  
It was...bad.  
He gave a wet cough.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry. Everything is going to be okay now, though." I was wearing a thin white dress, so I tore the bottom into strips. Stephen rolled onto his side, unconscious. I grabbed his head and shook it. "No, no, no, no, no! Stephen?"  
He coughed and opened his eyes a slit.  
"Look at me," I pleaded. "Look at me, I'm right here!" I quickly glanced at the hand that clutched his wound again, and started to babble uncontrollably.  
I don't remember what I said as I ran out of cloth. I just didn't want him to leave this world of weirdos.  
"R--Rory," Stephen panted.  
"I took a deep breath around the lump in my throat and whispered "What?"  
He paused, as if gathering strength before he put a cold, clammy hand on top of mine.  
"Rory...will you marry me?"  
"...Are...you kidding me?" My voice wobbled softly.  
Stephen lifted himself up with a groan. He wiped a bloody hand on his black coat, and used it to pull a slim black box from his jacket pocket. He took a deep breath. "Rory, make me the happiest man in the world." He opened the lid, and the sunset shone on a thin silver ring with a round diamond. "Aurora Deveaux, will you marry me?"  
The moment I said yes, the corner of his mouth twitched up. His hand trembled as he slid the ring onto my finger.  
Stephen gave a tiny, satisfied sigh, before his eyes fluttered closed, and his head fell back to the ground.  
And that did it. I buried my face in his chest, and started sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by two Tumblr prompts:  
> "Don't die on me, oh God, please don't die on me, stay with me, look at me, I'm right here, you're gonna be fine, oh God, please don't die on me, I swear to God if you die I'll kill you!" And "Person B cradles Person A's head, frantically trying to stop the bleeding, when Person A suddenly proposes. When Person B tells Person A to quit joking around, Person A pulls a wedding ring out of the pocket of their bloody coat.  
> The moment Person B says yes, Person A's last breath leaves them."  
> I wrote this listening to "The Tear Heals" on the _Tangled _OST, so hopefully this chapter is tighter then the rest. Let me know what you think!__  
>  And the back story for this chapter is that the villains created a LOT of chaos in London before they kidnapped Rory to turn her into a virgin scarfice. She has temporary amnesia of the events leading up to the fic, but she'll remember!  
> If it's any consolation, Stephen died a badass.  
> First, Stephen injured his hand while trying to catch a blade bare-handed. He also took a fatal wound, I haven't decided exactly where yet, as he killed Sid and Sadie at the far edge of Discount Stonehenge. Then he unlocked Rory's shackles, and almost walked out before he collapsed. He was also in a lot more pain than he let on, but that's par for the course for Stephen.   
> I really wanted Rory to hear sirens just as Stephen died, but couldn't work it in, since the aforementioned back story would block all cell reception.


	5. All I Want for Christmas is You.

Stephen and I were super-intimately curled up together on the couch. Drowsily contented, lazily contented, as I watched the flames flicker in the fireplace through half-closed eyes, my mind wandered backwards through the day.  
There was just the crackling of the fire and the sound of our quiet breathing. The warmth of the fire, and Stephen, nearly lulled me to sleep, but I shook it off for a minute. I aimed for Stephen's lips but somehow kissed his jaw. How did that happen? His mouth was so long. I shook it off and rested my head where the crook of his neck met his shoulder for a second. I wanted to say this. I _had _to say this. And I had to be awake to do it.__  
I lifted my head, looked over at Stephen, and said, "Thanks for everything. The dinner, the gifts... today was perfect."  
He shook his head and reluctantly got up, letting in pockets of cold air in before he covered me with a familiar blanket. He walked out of the room, but came back in a few minutes, and pulled out one more present.  
There was no carefully creased wrapping paper, no perfectly tied bow on this one. It was kind of plain for Stephen. This gift was going straight as an arrow from him to me, so I guess it didn't need it.  
It was a tiny red velvet box, and from the way he handed it to me so carefully, it could only be one thing.  
I grinned as I looked up at him. "Earrings again, Stephen? This is what, the third, fourth time you've gotten me jewelry? You're getting a reputation!" I teased.  
He looked at his feet and blushed a little. "I did-- well, I didn't... what I mean is..." He coughed.  
"You're turning into a romantic." I giggled.  
"Well, there are only so many times I can give you books." He admitted.  
"Softy!" I said in a sing-song voice.  
He stood up straighter. "Well, suppose I did want to give you something special this year. What of it? He retorted.  
"Stephen, you already gave me everything. Presents, food," I felt a warm glow in my chest. "I saw my _parents _tonight thanks to you," I whispered. "I don't need anything else."__  
He towered over me for a second, and gently pressed the box in my hands. "Rory, I --" He stopped, tongue-tied. His brows knotted together, and he stiffened. I wondered if we were going to start fighting. I looked up saw something smouldering deep in his eyes that had never been there before: desperation.  
"Please, just open it!" He almost pleaded.  
Not sure what else to do, I gave a smile. "Weeel, okay!" I drawled. I carefully sat down, and made a big deal to shake the box. Once I heard Stephen breathe out again, I opened the lid.  
And saw a gorgeous silver ring against the black lining. It had a plain, completely smooth band that swirled around three kind of rectangular diamonds, each slightly bigger than the last, and I couldn't help but gap at it a little.  
"Read the inscription." I heard him murmur. I took the ring out, and held it up to my face. It was getting dark out, but between the Christmas tree, and the fire, there was just enough light to read "Always With You." On the inside of the band.  
"Gah!" I said, all calm and collected.  
"Rory," Stephen said, more serious than I had ever heard him.  
I looked up in shock to see him kneeling on one knee in front of me.  
"You've unlocked something in me. I was missing something before you came into my life, and I know it will never be the same without you beside me. I've actually known that for awhile now.  
Rory, I know I'm not the smartest, strongest, or fastest man, but I can face any challenges as long as you're with me, and no one on earth will try to keep you safe, and make you happier than me. I'll always be there for you, no matter what you say tonight. Do you know why?" He asked.  
I shook my head.  
"It's because you make me happier just being by my side. And I want to make you feel the same way. Forever. I want to stay with you forever. And so, Rory, I mean Aurora Deveaux," He fumbled and took a deep breath. The next words came out clear, with no hesitation.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes," I whispered "Stephen Dorian Dene, yes I'll marry you!"  
He slipped the ring on my finger and pecked me on the lips, longer and slower each time.  
"I love you." He could say it easily now.  
My reaffirmation rolled off the tongue.  
We cuddled under the blankets together, and for awhile, I held out my hand and admired the ring, and way the diamonds glinted in the light. I felt a warm glow spread throughout my body at the thought I'd be Mrs. Dene.  
Stephen kissed my cheek, and I sighed happily. I lay my head on his shoulder, and the last thing I remember thinking is that today really was prefect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this makes up for last chapter!


	6. The Question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!

I held the ring in the palm of my hand, and examined it in a beam of sunlight. It was very plain, and had obviously been through a lot. It was covered in scratches, nicks, and one or two small dents, but it was still obviously a wedding ring, a symbol of love, and once I polished the black stuff until it shone in the sunlight, I thought it looked handsome. The ring actually reminded me of Stephen. I looked down at it fondly.  
I clutched it to my chest, and opened the door. The coast was clear, but that might change. I slipped silently from shadow to summer shadow, stealthy as a spy. The ring was clutched in one sweaty fist.  
Suddenly, I heard the clang of metal on metal, and a quiet curse. Curious, I looked over, and froze in place.  
There, bent over the open hood of the car, wearing only a pair of blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt, was Stephen, all long legs and nice butt and defined arms. He stood up, silhouetted by the sun, and I saw his arm muscles flex as he groaned deep in frustration.  
I let out a strangled sound and dropped the ring. I felt it hit my shoe, and I hit the ground, but too late -- it disappeared!  
"Rory? Are you all right?" Stephen's shadow fell over me, but I didn't dare look up. He sounded concerned as I scrabbled around on hands and knees. Stupid sexy Stephen! I hoped it wasn't by his foot!  
"Oh, I um, you know..." I found the ring and rose up in a half-crouch. I held the ring up so fast it almost went up Stephen's nose as he leaned down.  
"We've known each other for years," I said in a rush. "And ever since I was sixteen, my first reaction when something bad happened was to call you, because you're really kind, smart, talented, and a hard worker. You're like a do-anything robot that runs on kindness and stupid phone calls." What? Why did I say that? Why couldn't I think of any family proposal stories?  
Probably because my face was level with his chest, and I could see every muscle through the sweat-soaked tank top. What was I talking about? Oh yeah, big conversation. Huge.  
"I can tell you anything, and you'll just absorb it and spit out the obvious answer. You're like a big sponge with a brain and two ears." Stephen looked increasingly confused. I needed better metaphors.  
"Wait, it gets better, I promise! You helped me get through some of the scary times of my life. You showed me a whole new world." Well, better than Disney songs. I fought the urge to break into song. Alright, time to be serious.  
"When you look at me, I can feel the weight of your gaze, warm and heavy, like all the secrets of life, the universe, and everything are on my face. And you're the scientist trying to decode them. It's an overwhelming thing to be looked at like that, you know? But I also like it." Time to be really serious, and make a confession.  
"And I miss it when you stop looking at me. When you died...when you died I missed you so much. Did I ever tell you I cried in your bedroom when we went to get your stuff?" Stephen looked stunned.  
Well, I did. I don't want you to, to leave again like that, ever. Because I love you, I think. No, I'm pretty sure." I smiled through my tears. "Yeah, I love you!  
So! Wanna get married?" I asked.  
Stephen stood there. A breeze dramatically swept our hair back from our faces before it died away. Stephen still didn't say anything.  
"Do you even like me?" I wondered.  
"...I married you!" He sputtered. He held out his hand to show me the thin white line around his middle finger as proof.  
"Yes, but did you marry me as a friend or as a wife? Unclear."  
He grabbed me, and pulled me to my feet. The smell of sweat and motor oil hit my nose.  
"Every time..." He growled.  
He buried a hand in my hair, and crushed me against him. His mouth was hot and heavy on mine. Our tongues met and twisted around each other. I pressed up against him, close, so close, and we kissed until the question was burned out of me. Until there was no air left in my lungs.  
We broke apart, and I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Tumblr post:  
> Me: (pokes husband's face until he wakes up) "Do you like me?"  
> Husband: "I MARRIED YOU!"  
> Me: "Yes, but did you marry me as a friend, or as a wife? Unclear."


End file.
